


New Days [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e16 Ethics, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by cosmic_llin. Post-Ethics AU. Following Worf's death, Deanna struggles with her promise to raise Alexander.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517791) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/new_days/%5bStar%20Trek%20TNG%5d%20New%20Days.mp3) (24.1 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/new_days/%5bStar%20Trek%20TNG%5d%20New%20Days.m4b) (21.6 MB).

Length: 25:07  



End file.
